The Drug
by Fei Houjou
Summary: Just the Prologue, i know there isnt much, but i want to know if is hould continue
1. I Alone Weep My Outcast State

The Drug  
  
Author: Kaiou Michiru  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: This fic is dark, contains rape, mind control, pointless smut, drug usage, evil harry, evil snape,  
  
evil draco... damn, you name it it's in this fic, YOU WERE WARNED!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue  
  
Prologue: Alone I weep my outcast state  
  
It starts with a gentle dulling sensation - kind of like when you get too tired to keep your eyes open,  
  
but you stay awake anyways. A gentle surpression of the senses, slowly, taking around an hour, give or take,   
  
depending on the person. Once the senses are surpressed, the potion is free to attack the brain, sending the   
  
taker into a deep sleep. Once the taker is asleep, the potion digs up your inner most desires, wants, needs,  
  
brings them to such glaringly clear dreams that its like youre experiencing it.  
  
The Boy Who Lived. Gods be damned, i HATE that title. I'm so sick of being everyone;s little do-gooder,  
  
the one that should save the world. Yeah, thats me, Harry fucking Potter, savior of the wizarding world.   
  
I smirk, drawing the dagger over my stomach again, completing the pentacle i just doodled on my stomach.   
  
I'm ten minutes from turning 18 and all i can do is slice my skin. Gods i love this... the sensation that   
  
comes with spilling my own blood, with letting the blade slice deep into my skin.  
  
I have to wash my sheets nightly now, i take to cutting myself since i am without a place to brew  
  
the Incendium Potion. I usually dont need to hurt myself, but without the potion to help me dive into   
  
the dark world of my sub-concious, my dagger gets loved. I snort softly, licking the blood off my dagger,  
  
Professor Snape would shit his pants if he knew that i used his very own labs and supplies to brew one of   
  
the most dangerous potions on the wizarding market for a group of gryffindors, along with most the slytherin house,  
  
a few raven claws and over half the hufflepuffs. The houseelves dont say anything, we would start murdering house   
  
elves if they did.  
  
I glance at the clock, drawing the tip of my dagger over the head of my erect cock, sending   
  
shivers of pleasure down myspine, '18 years old... wonderful' I grin, dipping the blade slightly   
  
into the little slit there, muffling my moan, gods the pain feels so good, so wonderful....  
  
What happened to the precious boy who lived? You honestly don't want to know.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	2. Eyes Blind To The Truth

Title: The Drug   
  
Chapter: Eyes Blind To The Truth  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimers: Don't ask, don't tell, don't own, don't sue.  
  
Warnings: If you've gotten this far, you know that this isn't pretty. If you're still reading you've accepted it isn't pretty. if you complain about it being bad, then you shouldn't be reading this far.  
  
The vampire disease started like many others. One or two infections here, a close call there. Then Pansy Parkinson got bit. Once she was bit, it didnt take long for the majority of the Slytherins to have it (only proving the rumors that pansy is the slytherin hoe). Once it spread to most of the Slytherins it trickled slowly outwards, a Ravenclaw or two, some Hufflepuffs. Then Gryffindors started getting bit.  
  
Once it got that far, it didn't take long. Now 85% of the children at Hogwarts are vampires, or something close to it. Pansy still hangs in the great hall, strung up in chains of silver by Lucius Malfoy when he found out she bit his son. Every now and then an irrate student jangles the chains and her screams of pain wrench through the halls, making all those who had been wronged by the bite smile bitterly.  
  
Somehow I've avoided getting bit. But of course, what would happen if the savior of the wizarding world was suddenly a dark creature, instead of sweet innocent harry potter? I snort softly to myslef,licking my blade clean. Innocent... yeah, right.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I nearly purr in content after I finish another mug of hot blood, settling infront of my fire. The world wouldn't know what to do with themselves if they knew one of the orders secret weapons was a vampire ex-death eater greasy git potions master.  
  
Heh, greasy git. I still want to kill the student that started that. Probably a Weasley... there have been too many to pinpoint who did it though. Honestly, Molly and Arthur should have stopped when they had the chance... but NO, Molly wanted a daughter, so they didnt stop until they got it. Now i must be tormented by wave after wave of Weasley child, AND will be cursed to teach their blasted children!  
  
Sometimes I wonder if it would just be worth it to end it and tell the world to fuck itself, but no... especially not now. Not now, with this new drug popping up. I picked up faint traces of it in my lab last year, a student in the school is brewing it, and I WILL see them punished for it before I off myself, I WILL.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I get ready to turn in for the night, having had my blood my read and relaxtion. There is a hurried knock on my door, i scowl and pull on my robes, opening it. Minerva looks at me, eyes saddened with stress and the finality of what has happened.  
  
"Albus has died."  
  
~ TBC ~ 


End file.
